Naruto, Rise of Big Brother
by SkeletalNightmare666
Summary: Naruto Discovers a laboratory of Elanor Lamb and a suit labeled Big Brother. How will the world handle Naruto as he brings forth a wraith of Rapture? Harem, bashing, violence, and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone out there. Skeletalnightmare here, Just to let you know I have not abandoned my Brutal Legend/Naruto story. I just wanted to start working on another story I made. Hopefully you enjoy it. Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters and Bioshock characters belong to their respected owners. I don't own anything.**

**Warning: There will be blood, gore, and a whole lot a killing.**

Human Speech

**Demon/Boss speech**

_Human Thought/Audio Logs_

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

Jutsu talk

Naruto growls as he walks through the forest of Wave country. Team 7 was assigned on a C-rank mission to guard the bridge builder Tazuna while they escorted him to Wave. What they didn't know was that Tanzuna was being targeted by Gatō, who hired missing-nin to kill him. After their encounter with Zabuza Momochi, Kakashi (Fully rested) began to teach Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Naruto, however, discovered that Kakashi was teaching Sasuke better jutsu's while he only taught Naruto and Sakura tree climbing.

"Stupid Kakashi-baka. Why doesn't he teach me anything?" Naruto grumbled as he took a step and stopped as he saw something strange sticking out of the ground. Naruto blinks as he looks at what seemed to be a circular ring. He leans down and grabs it before pulling it causing a hidden door to open.

"What the….?" Naruto said as he looks at the staircase leading down into an unknown room. Naruto carefully took a step and slowly walked down the steps. As he reaches the last steps the lights seemed to flicker on and Naruto's eye's widened in shock. In the room were various tools and unknown devices but that wasn't what shocked Naruto. What shocked him were various suits that seem bigger than an average man.

Some suits had eye holes varying from one to ten. Some suits had huge drills attached to their right hand while others had what appeared to be cannons on their shoulder. Naruto looks around amazed by the suits until his foot hits something. Naruto blinks and looks down. By his foot was a strange square device with buttons on it. He picks it up and examines it, "What's this thing?" He said as he plays with the buttons. There was a click and a soft whirling sound.

_"Hello"_ a voice from the device said and Naruto nearly dropped the device after hearing the voice, "_My name is Eleanor Lamb. If you are listening to this message then you have found my lab. I was once a little girl who lived in a place called Rapture. My mother Sofia Lamb raised me but I was soon separated from her and was made into a being known as a 'little sister'. I was bonded with my father who was named Delta"_ A light in a tube turned on showing a huge Diving suit with a single eye hole.

Naruto looked at it in amazement. He has never seen anything like any of the devices in this lab, _"My mother however murdered him to get me back. Years later, after mother took control of Rapture from its creator, Andrew Ryan, I discovered a way to bring my father back. After he was brought back he fought his way through Rapture to find me. Me and him were able to escape but at a cost."_ The voice starts to sound more depressed, _"My father died saving me and the other little sisters from rapture. But before we fought for our escape I was turned into another being known as 'a Big Sister'" _another light in a tube turned on revealing a more feminine version of the other suits but with a needle on the left arm.

Naruto slowly walks over to it and stares at the suit. A third light turned on and Naruto looked at it with both amazement and fear. In the tube was what appeared to be both the bigger suits and the feminine suit put together. It was tall about half a foot taller than Naruto. There was a smaller drill on its right arm and two long needles on the left arm with tubes connected to it. Naruto stared at it and moved back as the tube opened.

"_There was an advantage to becoming a little sister. I was basically made immortal but I could die when the creature in me known as an Adam Slug reaches a certain age. Throughout the years I traveled and decided to stay in a place called Whirlpool Country. I built a lab and studied nature. With some material I was able to create a suit I dubbed 'Big Brother'. I never used it so I just put it in storage but now the reason I leave this message is this. I believe that….someone is continuing what Rapture started. I was able to find the lab and destroy it, but I was too late. They recreated the little sisters" _Naruto blinked and jumped a bit as a section of the wall opened revealing pods. In the pods were little girls in strange clothing. Their skin was a pale grey, as if they had been dead for months. Other than that there were no other similar characteristics.

Naruto stared at the little girls, confused about all of this that was happening now, _"I brought the little sisters here in order to find a way to reverse what they have done but I sense that…The Adam slug in me is dying. I don't have much time so please help them. I have created a plasmid that can be used to change little sisters back to normal while the host absorbs the Adam without harming them but I have no idea how it would affect the user. Please help them. I thank you"_ The tape cut out and Naruto put it down. He glances at the little sisters before turning to wall as it opened, revealing multiple colored bottles and various weapons that Naruto had never seen in his life.

Naruto walked over to the wall and picked up one of the jar's which had a light pale pink liquid in it. Unlike the others it had a label which said, _'Cure'_ on it. "I think this is what she was talking about" He said and looked at the little girls. He knew nothing about this 'plasmid' or 'Rapture' but he couldn't let those girls suffer. Naruto looked at the other jars and grabbed an empty EVE syringe. He pushes the needle into the top and pulled out some of the liquid before taking it out and looked at it.

"Well hope this doesn't kill me" Naruto said as he takes the syringe and injects himself with the substance. He gasped loudly as he pulled out the needle and dropped to his knees. Pain surged throughout his body as both his hands began to glow white. The pain slowly went away along with the white light in his hands. He panted and stood up as he felt odd. He felt a certain hunger within him wanting to be fed. He looked at the other plasmid as an idea forms in his head. He took the syringe and began taking a bit of liquid from each jar until it was full.

"I don't think this is a good idea but it's worth a shot" Naruto muttered as he injects himself with the concoction of plasmid. Whatever pain he felt before was nothing compared to the searing pain the ripped through his body. Naruto yelled out loudly, screaming in pain as he fell to his knees. What would have frightened someone wasn't the fact Naruto was screaming so loud the people in Kumo could hear him but the fact his hands were flashing with power. One minute his hands are burning with fire the next swarming with bees then crackling with electricity.

Naruto curled up into a ball before throwing his arms out and let out the loudest yell he could muster as a shock wave of power burst from him and spreads through the lab, bursting the tubes, making the Big Daddy, Big Sister, and Big Brother suit fall to the ground. Naruto lowers his arms and panted in pain as energy crackled around his hands before disappearing. Naruto collapsed forward, lying on the floor as he sweated heavily, a bit of blood leaking from his mouth.

Naruto slowly got up, his limbs shaking, and stumbled forward as he leaned on the wall. He panted heavily and looked towards the three suits that now lay on the floor. Naruto stumbled off the wall and towards the Big Brother suit. He leans down and picks up the helmet and looked at it. In the reflection on the porthole of the helmet he saw his sky blue eye's glowing. Naruto slowly slips on the helmet as he began to slip on the rest of the old diving suit. As he slips on the last piece of the suit he noticed that his muscles had developed, becoming larger than they used to be.

He slowly turned towards the weapon that hung on the wall. His brain began to work as he pulled out an empty scroll from his kunai pouch and began writing a seal on it. Naruto had no idea how he was doing this but didn't bother to try to figure it out as he seals up the weapons and picked up the small drill that came with the suit. He attaches it to the belt on his hip and walked to the broken tubes with the now waking little sisters. They seemed terrified of him but as soon as they got a good look of him they didn't seem afraid. They seemed to attach to him, as if an invisible bond was formed between them,

Naruto smiled behind his helmet as, one by one, he picked up the little sisters and began curing them. Their skin color returned to normal as their glowing eye's faded into normal human eyes. As he sets them down they each say their thank you as they run off and out of the lab, some humming and singing about Naruto

The Big Brother

**And cut. That's the first chapter of Naruto, Rise of Big Brother. Now some things to clear up. I know you can't mix the plasmids together but come on would you honestly want me to do it one at a time when I can do it epically? Now I don't know if the little sisters were immortal or not but I thought it would be interesting.**

**Well I will add more chapters and try to update my other story. I'll see you all soon and don't forget to read and review and to any flamers who want to hate on my story you can go die in a pit of fire and bee's. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people Nightmare here bringing you another update of Naruto, Rise of Big Brother. Sorry for the long wait, had school and now work to worry about. Don't worry fans of my other story I will be updating it soon and perhaps new ones will start popping up. Anyways on with the story people.**

**Warning: There will be blood, gore, and a whole lot a killing.**

Human Speech/SHOUTING

**Demon/Boss speech/SHOUTING**

_Human Thought/Audio Logs_

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

Jutsu talk

Kakashi was a calm man and a smart man. He was an ex-Anbu who could get himself out of situations but the situation now was a difficult one. Sure he wounded Zabuza to the point he couldn't use his arms but Zabuza's subordinate was still strong and had taken down Sasuke in their fight. What's even worse was the fact Gatō, along with an army of his thugs and mercenaries arrived just as Kakashi was about to take down Zabuza.

"Well this is a surprise. The infamous demon of the mist can't stand up against some weak leaf Shinobi? Glad I didn't pay you" Gatō said. Zabuza scowled, blood leaking from his wound. Kakashi panted in exhaustion, he wasn't in any condition to fight a small army as he was low on chakra. Gotō raised his hands and his men raised their weapons, "Kill them but leave the two women alive. I can sell them off as sex slaves" he said, making Haku scowl.

The men took one step before stopping at something that would scare even the Shinigami himself. A loud deep bellowing roar mixed with a high pitched screeched could be heard from seemingly nowhere (Basically a Big Daddy roar and a Big Sister screech mixed together). The very sound and intensity of it shook the bridge as Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku nearly fell to their knees as they sensed a chakra presence beyond anything that would choke the life out of weaker ninja just by the pressure itself. Some of Gatō's men backed up while others collapsed to their knees or fell, the pressure from the chakra too much for them.

In the center of the bridge between Kakashi, his two present genin, Tazuna, Zabuza and Haku, and Gatō and his men, a figure landed between the two groups. The figure stood straight, shocking the people. Before them stood an being that had the aura of intimidation and fear. He stood up, the same height as Haku, armor adorned his muscular body. It had an old looking air tank on its back with two long red tubes attached to a diver's helmet. The porthole on the helmet glowed an eerie red as the figure looked over Gatō and his men.

On his left arm was a strange contraption with various valves and dials on it as well as a long sharp needle and a small blade. In his right hand was something that looked to be a hand held drill device, the tip stained with blood. No one moved or said a word as the figure slowly turned, glancing at the ice mirror dome that contained Sasuke and Haku. One of Gatō's men took the opportunity and took out his crossbow before firing arrow at the figure.

It whizzed through the air as it flew towards its target, the figure not turning as it continued staring at the dome. To everyone's shock before the tip of the arrow even touched the figures helmet it stopped in midair. The man who fired backed up a bit, eye's wide in fear as the being slowly turned to look at man. Even without being seen the man knew the figure had an icy glare locked on him. Before the man could move the figure raised his hand with the needle device on it, the arrow turning to face the opposite direction before shooting off in the blink of an eye and impacted in the man's forehead.

Most of Gatō's men backed away in fear but Gatō stood unmoved, "Just who are you? Hired mercenary? Missing nin? Well it doesn't matter, seeing as you have some strange power how's about you kill the bridge builder and all the ninja and I pay you a hefty reward" he said, thinking money will buy this being. The figure tilted its head, seemingly contemplating before reaching up and grabbed one of the tubes. With a loud hiss of escaping air he pulled it off before reaching up to the other tube and pulls it off, "You believe I'll work for some scum like you? You who have bled this country dry and terrorize the people here. Well I am here to tell you that I will not allow you to live after today. Prepare for the wraith of…" he said as he reaches up and pulls off the helmet.

With another hiss of escaping air the helmet slipped off, revealing the face of a male in his teens with dirty blonde hair, neon blue eyes, and a familiar pair of whisker-like markings on his face, "Naruto Uzumaki, Big Brother of Rapture" he proclaimed, shocking his team. The large group of Gatō's men back up a bit however Gatō was less than impressed, "You think you can intimidate me? Your nothing more than a punk kid with some freaky powers" he said as he raised his hand. Some of his men reluctantly pulled out crossbows and took aim, "You can stop one arrow let's see you block 50! FIRE!" he said as his men fired at Naruto.

The arrows whistled through the air, intended on hitting its target. Naruto didn't move from his spot as he lifts up his helmet and slipped it on. With a loud roar the arrows stopped in midair, causing Gatō's men to freeze in fear. With a jerk of his wrist, Naruto sent the arrows flying back towards the ones who fired at him. Gatō yelled and ducked as his men tried to flee with a few getting taken down by the arrows. Naruto straps the drill to his belt and raises his hands. The bridge shook wildly, causing the men to grab the rails in order to keep themselves from falling. Soon water shot out from below, spiraling upwards as Naruto raised his arms. With a screech of rage he slammed his hands downward causing the water to shoot down and crash into the bridge and Gatō's men.

The men cried out as they were swept away, some slamming into the rails while others were washed away and over the edge of the bridge into the water. Naruto watched as what few that were left tried to stand up. Crackling lightning formed in his hand as he raised it towards them before firing a bolt of blue electricity at the water that formed on the ground. The people yelled out in pain as they were electrocuted, slowly cooking on the inside before collapsing onto the ground. Gatō looked back in horror as he turned back to look at the monster who did it, only to have a drill impact his face and rev up. Blood sprayed everywhere before Naruto yanked the drill out and let the body hit the floor.

With a quick whip of his drill he turned back to his team, the client, and Zabuza and Haku. The group gulped as he looked them over, "Well that was quick and brutal so uhhh guess we're no longer your enemy" Zabuza said as he looked over the charred bodies and the now faceless Gatō. Naruto nodded as he walked over to the group, reaching up and pulled his helmet off, "Well since our mission is a success who's hungry?" Naruto asked, smiling his trademark grin.

**Aaaaand done ok people that's chapter 2 of Naruto, Rise of Big Brother. Again sorry for the long wait but I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review and have a merry Christmas.**


End file.
